This invention is directed at a portable apparatus that is very useful and convenient for lifting sport vehicles and other objects. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention is a lifting mechanism that has special utility for sport vehicles such as snowmobiles and all terrain vehicles when the vehicle becomes stuck or mired in snow. The lifting mechanism of the present invention enables or permits a single person to lift the vehicle such as a snowmobile up and to the side. This is important because it enables the snowmobile track to come down onto fresh or undisturbed snow, in whole or part. Where the track can gain a hold and get traction sufficient to become unstuck. The lifting mechanism can be stowed compactly in or on the snowmobile so that it is available for use when the vehicle gets stuck in the snow in isolated or back country areas.